


The Day

by GK7



Series: JJP short aus [2]
Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: Tourist Jinyoung visits a mountain resort, but disaster strikes and there is a massive flood that leaves him under the protection of a local horse rearer and his horse, will he survive or will he be a liability that ends up putting both their lives in danger?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP short aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773349
Kudos: 6





	The Day

Okay I'm gonna start writing all my aus now before I lose steam😭


End file.
